Of Lions and Wolves
by Veritas Filia Temporis
Summary: She was the dark haired fox of the North. The one to set the snowy woods on fire with her steely gaze. He was the golden knight they called the Kingslayer. They always said Lions and Wolves never meshed well together. Jaime/OC. AU.
1. Prologue

Of Lions and Wolves

Prologue

She was known as the 'Fire in the North'. The one that would warm the north with her will throughout the long winter ahead. She was fiery, determined, and willful. She was a Stark by nature and by blood.

The twin to Robb Stark, King in the North. His accomplice. His brains, some said.

She was scheming, she was cunning, and she was a trickster. The fox in the wolf's den.

She was born the elder of the two, a whole 10 minutes before the hoped for son made his entrance into the world. When she was born, she hardly made a sound, and that eerie silence carried with her as she grew. Her best friends were Robb and Jon, and she hated Theon with all she could muster. Something about him ruffled her the wrong way, a feeling she had for as long as she could remember.

She had the uncanny ability to see into people, deep into their very being. Her grey eyes had a look to them that seemed to look right through you, often unsettling even the most confident of men.

She was the pride and joy of the Stark family, everyone in Winterfell knew it.

She was Anayehi Stark. And she would be the one to make history, to overcome her family's losses and fly higher than anyone believed. Though, she would have step on a few people to get there.


	2. Of Royal Families

Chapter One

She was awoken early in the morning the day the royals came up the Kingsroad by her younger sister Sansa. The younger girl held an excitement that no one could extinguish. Ana observed as the young girl bounced from point to point in the room, picking out a dress from the pile that had formed over a chair over the past few days and placing it on the bed, incessantly talking about the royal family.

"And the whole family will be there, the King, the queen, her brothers, _and their children!" _her voice came out as an excited and overjoyed squeal at the last part, and it took no fool to know that the excitement was for the eldest of the Baratheon-Lannister children. Joffrey.

Anayehi only rolled her eyes as she pushed herself out of bed, quickly grasping hold of her sister as she flew by. "Sansa, calm now. _Breathe."_ Her grey eyes peered into the younger girl's own eyes. Her deep gaze always seemed to calm her younger siblings, and she saw Sansa's shoulders rise and fall as she took in a deep breath and let it release.

A bright smile filled the girl's face, which made one reflect onto Ana's face. "Yes, I suppose you are right, Ana. But the whole royal family is visiting Winterfell! We must all look our best."

And, at that moment the excitement returned as she flitted to the dress she had pulled out of the small pile and held it up for Ana's approval. "I think this dress would just suit you perfectly! It's deep green colors will bring out your eyes so well!"

She moved to analyze the dress, one of her best. It wasn't ratted or torn or frayed at the edges like most of her dresses, it was in perfect shining condition. Sansa was right; it did bring out her eyes and the deep piercing look to them. Giving a nod of approval, she moved to change into her riding clothes, disappearing from her sister's gaze as continued to rattle off about the day and the resulting evening.

When Anayehi returned, her sister was silenced however. As the little lady's eyes fell on her sister clad in riding pants and boots with a fur coat and her hair pulled up into a tight up do, her face went from an ecstatic grin to a shocked grimace.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sansa shrieked in despair.

"Going for a ride. Like I do every morning."

"You can't go for a ride when the royal family is coming today!"

"Sansa, yes I can. Look, I'm going now."

As she spoke the last words she pulled the fur hood to her cape over her head and placed the gloves on her hands and made for the door. Her younger sister just stood there dumbfounded. The green dress still in her hands.

Ana found that the ride out in the woods that took every morning was the most relaxing way to start her day. Most mornings she even skipped breakfast in favor of riding out. She found a pleasure in galloping through the woods, her black steed flitting through the trees. She often found herself loosing track of time as she moved through the air. Like she did that day.

She had promised herself that she was going to make it back well before anyone noticed she was gone, but when she found herself returning to the stable, she saw that she had stayed well past that. The whole area around her was bustling with last minute activity, the murmurs of the king's imminent arrival flew through the air and Ana cast her horse off to the first stable boy that crossed her path before running to find her family.

She first ran into Robb, who was frantically moving through the grounds, who seemed relieved to find her as he placed one hand on his twin's shoulder.

"There you are. Everyone was looking for you. The king arrives any moment now; we must be there to meet him." And with that he whisked her off to where their mother and father and younger siblings stood in a line. They carefully placed themselves next to their mother, Ana next to the powerful woman and Robb next to her. Her attire didn't go unnoticed, and both Ned and Catelynn Stark cast her knowing glances before training their eyes to the gates, where the king's party was slowly making its entrance.

The arrival of the royal family brought on great commotion, the king moving to greet his childhood friend greatly, the introductions of everyone, and they ended with Ned Stark bringing his old friend the king down to the Stark family crypts, to no doubt pay respects to her long dead aunt Lyanna.

When the introductions were done and the party was dispersed, she found herself hanging back with Jon Snow, her father's bastard son.

Her deep grey eyes peered over to the barred ones of Jon Snow, and a smirk filled her features and she nudged him with her elbow. "Royal families. Filled with such pomp and circumstance."

The simple words made Jon look down at her and smirk also. "You are a part of that pomp and circumstance, you know. You're a Stark, the eldest child of them all. The golden one. Leave it to Anayehi Stark to arrive to the party late and clothed in her riding outfit, hair still disheveled from a gallop in the woods and pale skin flushed from the cold winds." As he spoke, he pulled a stray leaf out of her hair, which she had to admit _was _disheveled a bit.

She rolled her eyes though and turned to fully face her half-brother, a gloved hand poking him in the chest. "You are the one I sometimes think should be the golden child, Jon Snow, and I the bastard."

As the words left her mouth, she gave one final smirk in his direction before heading towards her rooms. No doubt Sansa would be there fawning over the dress she had picked and getting ready for the night's feast.

What she failed to see was Jon Snow's gaze follow her as she retreated, wondering after her words. For he knew she meant what she said. Anayehi never lied, merely danced over specifics.


	3. Of Brothers and Sisters

Chapter Two: Of Brothers and Sisters

Festivals and feasts were never really for Ana. Sure she enjoyed a good feast every now and then, but she failed to understand all the hoopla taken for the arrival of the Baratheon's and Lannister's. Sure, they were a royal family, _the _royal family Sansa had continuously reminded her, but all of it just seemed fruitless to her. The queen would still trump off back to King's Landing complaining, the king would still walk away with her father's friendship. Nothing would be changed regardless of the hoopla presented.

She had dressed in the dress that Sansa had chosen, entertaining the girl in allowing her to do her hair up and put the finishing touches on her before walking with her to meet up with her other siblings. She entered the feast and had taken up a seat by Robb, indulging her mother and father in her duties.

"Gods, I will always fail to see the purpose behind this pomp and circumstance."

Her voice rang out just loud enough for her twin to hear her next to her as she slumped back in her chair, long and pale fingers smoothing over one of the designs on the cloth of the dress she wore. Sansa was right; the rich colors did suit her eyes well, bringing out the stormy grey of them.

Robb gave a playful grin and she moved closer to whisper in her ear. "Well, you and I both know that you must be having some fun, dear sister, if you've stayed this long. Usually by now you'd be as far away as possible with your nose in some book you've read a thousand times!"

Grey eyes flicked over to her twin in a narrow glare. Though, she supposed she was right. Usually by now she would be nose deep in some book on some history of some land, or family.

Though, she quickly pushed those thoughts to the side. She had to stay throughout this one. She feared what Sansa and her mother would collectively due if her absence was noted. So, instead she turned towards observing the guests of Winterfell, leaning in close to give Robb a playful nudge in the rib.

"I find it quite amusing to just sit by and observe our guests."

Her eyes floated to the Baratheon children, her chin tipping slightly to indicate her subject, a small smirk barely visible on her lips. But Robb knew it was there, one look in the fire in her grey eyes and the young man braced himself for what was coming.

"The young boy and girl are of no consequence. The girl reminds me much of Sansa and the boy is just a foolish young prince. Yet, the eldest, Sansa's newly betrothed. He's an interesting one. He seems to act all the much a stately prince, but beneath the cover is just a spoiled rotten prince. He wouldn't be able to spend two nights in the North without his guards and mother, I bet."

A deep chuckle rumbled from Robb's chest as he shook his head. "Ana, you always have been one to get straight to the point."

Her own laughter mixed in with Robb's at that idea. Yes, it was true. She tended to never hold back on anything.

The night passed by as uneventfully at a feast where all the Stark children were together could be, and soon enough Anayehi Stark found herself welcoming in a new day.

The grounds of Winterfell were largely empty, as the king and her father had gone out on a hunt. She was left to her own devices, the small direwolf pup tagging along at her heels as she made her way into Winterfell's courtyard, fur cloak wrapped tight around her shoulders as she found her little alcove and snuggled up, book to nose.

It didn't take her long before she was lost in the history of Winterfell, a book she had read to the point that the front cover had fallen off. She failed to realize how much time had passed by before the young direwolf at her feet rose up and began to bark, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Remus! Enough." She reprimanded the young pup as grey eyes floated up to see a young man running, a hectic look on his face. She watched him long enough to see him heading towards his mother's rooms, and panic set in. She had yet to see Bran all day, and his pension for climbing did not go unnoticed to her. Heart dropped in her throat as the young woman leapt to her feet, old and tattered book left on the ground as she chased after the man.

She made it just in time to see her mother tear up at the news.

Walking softly into the room, Ana turned an imploring look at her mother as she placed her hands softly on the older woman's shoulders.

"Mother, what happened?"

A few long moments passed in silence as she gazed deeply into her mother's Tully features, waiting for a reply. Before, finally, her mother choked one out.

"Bran. He's fallen from a tower."

Her heart sunk from its position in her stomach to her knees at that news. It was suddenly as if her mind had tunnel vision and nothing else in the world existed.

_Find Bran._ Her mind screamed. And before the order could even be uttered out of her mother's mouth, she was off in a flurry.

_Find Bran. Find Bran. Gods, please let him be okay. _

_Please let him be _alive.

Her mind screamed to the Gods above as she whirled through the halls, called out to servants and the like where her brother would be. Some ducked away with confused glances, others merely pointed.

They all knew by now that when the young flame was hell bent on something, you cleared out of the way, lest you be torched in the process.

But, when she finally made it to Bran, the fire had ceased. She fell to her knees at the bedside of her younger brother, taking his fragile hand as the Maester worked. She briefly heard her mother walk in, ask over his well-being and take the seat next to where she was seated.

Time seamed to flow by in still frames as she watched the master do his work, waiting with her mother for the answer. And when finally the news came, Anayehi found herself holding her breath.

"He's asleep now. We will not know more until he wakes."

"But he'll wake up?"

"Time will tell, Ana. But, it seems hopeful."

It was with those parting words that the master withdrew himself from the room, leaving Ana and her mother with the sleeping child. Pale chin fell to rest her head on the bed, hand still grasping Bran's lightly.

"I shall stay with him until he wakes, mother. Surely you will be needed other places and I shall stay here, keep an eye on him and oversee his care."

Intense grey eyes never left the sleeping child as she spoke, a silent add on of her mind was not to be changed. Catelyn Stark rose to her feet and moved closer, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her eldest child's dark locks of hair. "Bran will need the both of us here. He'll need his mother and he'll need his sister."

And thus the choice was made. The eldest Stark women would hold sentry over the sleeping child. And slowly wonder how this could have happened.

_Bran never falls._ Her mind kept on chanting over and over again. He couldn't have fallen this time. It seemed too out of place.

It was then that the gears started turning in her head. Though she would never voice anything to her mother.

**Soo, there's the next chapter. Not all too pleased with it, but I had to get it up for things to move on. (:**

**Next chapter will move things ahead a bit. See Jon and the group off and what not and then skip ahead to the fun bits of the war and all that. **

**Sooo…Review!**


End file.
